Sounds Inside My Head
by Shomei No Jisshi
Summary: Tigress has been having many strange dreams lately, and when her, the Five, and Po go to a mission the true reason behind these dreams is revealed and tested. And by the end of this mission, one question will be asked, "Can you help me kill the sounds inside my head?" Winner of vote, PoxTigress, rated T for violence, brief language.


**Guess who?! I just watched a few KFP:LOA episodes, and the hour special, so now I'm pumped for writing! And now I got the idea for the PoxTigress story down, so here it is. Finally. Ugh. **

**Stick with me on this one.**

_The Long Road Ahead_

A small cave drifted shortly off into the distance from the Valley Of Peace and the hawk inside it carefully sharpened a knife which he liked to name "Michonne" on it's walls dripping of dew. He had dashed over 100 marks in that cave, marking the days it's been since his last defeat.

But now he had leverage. He had the princess of the Heping Kingdom.

"My little princess, you might want to shut up for your little wails are bugging me."

In the back, the 4 yeard old tied up leopard wailed for her mom and dad, and tears and snot flew everywhere around her. The hawk, Fuchou, got up and twitched his eyebrow. He pointed his knife toward her.

"I told you to SHUT UP." The little leopard let out a "sniff" and was about to start wailing again when the hawk walked over and patted her head. "I will let you go back to your mom and dad if you would please shut your little, spoiled rotten face."

The cub did not respond, but only fell asleep. Fuchou rolled his eyes. "Kid."

He gets up, his silk robe glistening at the morning sunlight and sliding across the damp rock floor, as he walked over to the front of the cave.

"I will lure the Dragon Warrior here, and hopefully distract them all while I rule the Jade Palace."

A small, evil, twisted laugh erupts out through the forest ahead as the sun rises for the morning.

_The hammer slammed on the ground as the ox looked to the tied up Tigress. She tried to fight back, but she was outnumbered. "So you're the supposed strongest of this... Furious Five?" the ox asked, and turned to Tigress and pointed his hammer straight toward her face._

_She snarls. "You have no clue what the real fighter around here can do. He will send you straight to where you CAME from."_

_The ox lets out a hearty laugh to Tigress' remark. "You're killing me. There's nobody stronger than me." In reply, a voice behind him yelled, "You sure about that?"_

_The ox turned around, and is blinded by a bright gold light of some sort. He then hears a voice shreaking weirdly louder, and louder, and he can hear one made-up word be yelled:_

"_SKA-DOOSH!"_

_An immense pain fills him, and is knocked to the ground by a huge panda. The awesome panda rolls his cape around him and he smiles._

"_I'm the one who's awesome, you are not." _

_Tigress lets out a rare smile and yells, "Po!" _

_Again, Tigress was saved by the awesomeness of the Dragon Warrior-_

Tigress jumps in her bed, and she puts her paw to her excruciating migraine.

"This is the fifth time I've had that dream... What's wrong with me." She gets up slowly and gets ready for Shifu to come down the hall.

"Damn it."

Shifu comes down the hall, and all the Five welcome a "Morning, Master" and head for training as usual.

The training goes on as usual, and Tigress is deep in thought the entire time. It's not nautral to have these dreams that give feelings she doesn't even have for Po, so it doesn't make any sense.

By the way, where was Po, you ask?

He was only in the Valley, again, soaking in all the adoring from being the Dragon Warrior. Yeah, I don't know when he will learn his lesson that that's not how you celebrate being the Dragon Warrior either.

But it didn't last long, as the messenger runs up to Po urgently. "Po!" The panda turns around from impressing his 'fan club' and looks to the goose.

"Yeah? What is it? More butt I can kick with my awesomeness?" "You could say that! Just take this to Shifu, quick!" "Will do." Po said, flattered, again overdosing his ego.

He turns to his 'fan club' and waves bye as he runs to the Palace. "Bye. I got some Dragon Warrior buisness to attend to."

"No problem, Po! Kick their butt!" "Can you tell us the story on how you defeated Scorpion after she brainwashed Mr. Ping again when you come back?" "Will do!"

Shifu paces around as the Five train. He knew Po was being an idiot, but didn't mind.

He thumped his staff to the ground and the Five all stop to bow to Shifu when Po runs in through, trying to catch his breath.

"I... got a message... from..." Before Po could finish, Shifu snatches the scroll from Po's hand and reads it out loud.

_'Dear Jade Palace,_

_Sorry for disturbing you, but it is a desperate time here at the Heping Kingdom. Our emperor, Sir Fung Sung the Third's daughter, our princess Lady Mikoru has been kidnapped by an unknown source. We need to enlist your help to the Furious Five and the esteemed Dragon Warriorfor we do not have any means to find her. Your reward will be a nice 6000 ryo._

_ -Sincerely,_

_ The Heping Kindom Guard_

Shifu rolls the scroll back up and nods to the Five.

"I want you to carry out the mission to save the Heping Kingdom's princess. And to bring the kidnapper to justice. Is that simple?"

The Five nod, and Shifu turns to Po, whom is near fully recovered. "That means you too, Po." "Huff... Well, duh. Time to go full awesome!" he replies back, and Shifu rolls his eyes.

"Just get going."

The Five all run by Po, and Tigress turns her head to Po. She has to ignore all these past dreams, she has to...

But how can she, when she knows deep inside what's going on?

She shakes her head and leaves as Po runs.

She knew it was going to be a long mission.

Po knew, too.

Somehow, they all had that feeling.


End file.
